Solo Es Un Juego
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de establecer la paz fue olvidado, despues de ganar un juego de ajedres entro aun mundo de juegos, y mas juegos y ser el rey de elkia? pesimo resumen, lean y revisen.


**Hola eso se me ocurrio despues de un tiempo pero espero que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **OTRO MUNDO, UN JUEGO?**

Después de establecer la paz en las fracciones tomoya el actual hakuryuutei fue olvidado por todos, nadie le hacia caso hasta que decide jugar en sus tiempos de soledad le dolia, le dolia no poder hablar con nadie hasta que gano una partida de ajedres…

Tomoya: ahh es un juego rudo, pero he ganado oh? (mira la conversación)

¿: dime te gusta este mundo? (pregunto)

Tomoya: pues naci aquí pero después de establecer la paz de la fracciones me andejado de lado aveces pienso que no soy de este mundo (escribió triste a lo que le sucede)

¿: dime si quieres vivir un mundo donde jugarías, lo vivirías? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: la verdad quisiera tener una vida donde pudiera, importarle todo fue por ser un héroe de lo sobrenatural, soy un dragon, en fin pudiera vivir en un lugar asi seria mejor y asi podre ser una persona que jugaría por eso (respondio algo sonriente)

¿: dime, quieres vivir donde todo es un juego? (pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya: pues la verdad es lo que quisiera hacer! (exclamo feliz y la pantalla se apaga) pero que? (pregunto)

¿: no se diga nada mas, te llevare a donde devistes nacer (sonríe saliendo de la pantalla) bienvenido a mi mundo (sonríe el dios en el aire)

Tomoya: pero que? Estoy en el aire? Pero que significa esto! (exclamo sorprendido)

Ted: me llamo ted y este es mi mundo aquí, se decide jugando, la vida de la gente etc, todo se decide con juegos, hay diez regras! 1: los robos, guerras y asesinatos están prohibidos.  
2: todo conflicto se resuelve con juegos.  
3: todos los juegos que se apuesten de igual valor.  
4: mientras no se inflija el tercer mandamiento será valido.  
5: la parte desafiada decide que juego sea el indicado.  
6: debe respectar los juegos desafiados que fue hecha.  
7: cualquier conflicto que termine en empate se debe dividir.  
8: si hacen trampa pierde todo.  
10: ningún mandamiento se debe cambiar en absoluto. Me has entendido? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (saca sus alas de dragon) correcto dios ted (aterriza con tranquilidad) oh dios? (pregunto)

Ted: nos volveremos a ver, diviértete sanawa tomoya (se oye de lejos)

Tomoya: valla si que me ha pasado algo loco ahora que debo hacer? (pregunto)

Despues de caminar y caminar, encuentra tres personas y aposto todo….

Tomoya: ya veo, bueno es momento de irme (serio)

Ladron: espera al menos danos unos pantalones! (exclamo en calzones)

Tomoya: 6: debe respectar los juegos desafiados que fue hecha, me jugué todo asi que me voy (serio alejándose)

Ladron: por lo menos denos otra oportunidad (lloraba)

Tomoya: (mas lejos) ni siquiera los ladrones pueden robar, ahora que lo pienso rip, que piensas de este mundo? (pregunto)

Rip: (no me puedo quejar al menos las guerras se resuelven mejor jugando el (dios) de aquí sabe hacer las leyes, ahora a donde vamos?) (pregunto el dragon)

Tomoya: pasar la noche (respondio)

 **Elkia, capitual del reino de elkia**

Bienvenidos a elkia un reino como se dira, bueno nos sentramos en una posada del reino tomoya llego y….

¿: bien te decides o que? (pregunto)

¿ 2: calla déjame pensar (respondio)

¿: piensa lo que quieras por mi no hay problema (seria)

Tomoya: un juego para determinar el nuevo rey? (pregunto mirando el partido de póker desde afuera)

¿: asi es chico, es el ultimo deseo del antiguo rey, que fuera el mejor jugador del trono (sonríe y el peliblanco sonríe igual)

Tomoya: ya veo asi que esto se decide en medio de juegos interesante! (exclamo sonriendo)

¿: la chica de pelo rojo se llama Stephanie dola, nieta del rey anterior, veras como voluntad de su abuelo no puede tener el trono y asi debe ganarlo! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: oh vas a participar? (pregunto)

¿: idiota, no es lo único que tengo que os pensabas? (pregunto y respondio) la pelinegra es Clammy muy poderosa nadie le puede ganar! (exclamo)

Tomoya: nada, no me digas que tienes miedo? (pregunto con burla)

¿: como! Estas loco yo miedo? Mmm juegas forastero? (pregunto)

Tomoya: me parece bien! Que tal si jugamos tu dinero (respondio)

¿: que! No sabes cuanto dinero hay, estas de coña? Además debes apostar de igual valor! (exclamo molesta)

Tomoya: 3: todos los juegos que se apuesten de igual valor. Entiendo, ya se puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras a mi! Además puedes hacerme todo (sonríe complacido)

¿: no deberías ser arrogante forastero! Bien esta decidido, (sube la mano) lo juro por los mandamientos (seria)

Tomoya: (sube la mano igual) lo juro por los diez mandamientos (serio y sonríe)

Los dos: asiende (creo es eso xd)

Asi inicio el juego quien ganara?

¿: es un mocoso de pueblo, no podrá contra a mi (sonríe)

Rip: (lo sabes no?) (pregunto)

Tomoya: ok lo se, no te preocupes que ella no podrá de donde venimos también jugamos el póker, ajedres y juegos! (exclamo feliz)

¿: una mala mano que tramas? (pregunto)

Tomoya: nada, hace tiempo fui alguien ordinario, puse paz, caigo de una altura enorme, y ser un héroe olvidado no es nada! (exclamo suspirando)

¿: que os dice? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no, nada en fin enseña tus cartas (serio)

¿: bien pues he ganado un fur (enseñando las cartas)

Tomoya: (enseñando las suyas creo que no! (exclamo sorprendiendo a la chica)

¿: una escalera de color real! (exclamo impresionada) es imposible esto no puede ser? (pregunto y miro al chico)

Tomoya: 6: debe respectar los juegos desafiados que fue hecha. Asi que, esto es mio (toma la bolsa de oro)

¿: quien eres tu? (pregunto)

Tomoya: un ex héroe de mi mundo llamame hakuryuutei (se voltea dejando en shock a la chica y entra a la posada)

Después de eso alquila una habitación pero antes de entrar mira a la pelinegra…

Tomoya: hace trampa eh, bueno debo ir a descansar (camina y le susurra a la pelirroja algo) hace trampa deja el juego! (exclamo y se va)

Stephanie: eh? (voltea y mira al peliblanco irse)

Clammy: entonces? (pregunto)

Stephanie: dejo el juego! (exclamo dejando las cartas y sigue al peliblanco)

 **Habitación**

Tomoya: es mi primer dia en este mundo que sucederá después? (pregunto mirando la puesta de sol)

Parece que las cosas asi iniciaron pero un rating game sale después de retar a Clammy?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **RATING GAME?**

 **Hola de nuevo este un prologo muy bueno me costo un poco pero salio espero que os guste se despide.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
